vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Skipper Wiki
Contents The easiest way to find * material is to use the search feature in the sidebar or browse the glossary. Here is a broad overview of site contents. (The guided tour is also highly recommended.) * If you don't find it then create it yourself - even if it is just a 'stub article.'' thumb|400px|left|Virtual Skipper 5 Trailer (HD) What's new * 26 October 2010 - Nadeo CEO, Florent Castelnerac (a.k.a. '''Hylis), reveals the next-generation result.xml file format that addresses most of the requested information detailed at this wiki's forum. * 2 August 2010 - courtesy of 'vsksailing.com'' this main page now shows a live feed of data graphing current on-line activity i.e. hosts, racers and idle users. 2009 archive * 26 December - '''Boat Scenario is an open source diagram drawing tool that supports animated and still images and various boat shapes. A must have! * 22 December - On the Gadgets tab at registered users will find check boxes labeled myContent and myLZ. Both are '''highly recommended!' ** '''myContent' is by far the easiest way to enable/disable the filtering of advertising at this wiki. ** myLZ is for any user motivated to create a custom "home page" or landing zone for this (or any other) wiki. * 7 December - Welcome the Tunngle Live List to this main page. You can easily take this table with you to every page that you visit by adding a custom WikiPage widget to your sidebar. learn how * 7 November - The default skin had a makeover so if you do not see some beautiful panoramas in the background of navigation areas and footers, please ensure the checkbox labeled "Let the admins override my skin choice. (recommended)" is checked at your ' '. * 4 November - the Stylish filter for Wikia ads was updated to clean up other unwelcome clutter. Firefox, IE7Pro, Greasemonkey, Chrome, and Opera users can all use this filter. * 23 October - Check out the Guided tour and leave feedback if you can think of ways to improve it. * 8 September - Racing Scenario Illustrator OpenOffice.org document uploaded for review. * 24 August - Form based add/edit of Host pages. Boat models uploaded from Virtual Winds * 17 August - Any page at the wiki may be added to your personal list of favorites. ( Learn how ) Form based add/edit of racing course (track) pages. * 12 August - .GBX file upload became problematic and will no longer be a feature however, .ZIP file upload of boat models and skins is now working. Multiple files will have to be bundled into a single .ZIP archive for upload. * 3 August - Form based add/edit of Boat Model and Skin pages. A Manage your Favorites facility and a popularity index is in place for all pages in the categories: Boats and Skins, Tracks and Hosts. * 30 June - All relevant fleet race rules are complete! (sans image) See left hand navigation bar or Rule mapping table for easy access. * 13 June - Manual of style first draft * 10 June 2009 - This wiki is created! Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. align=left width=20 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/vsk/images/9/92/Imacrypticpuzzle.png Help:Editing ; Not sure where to start? * Manual of style * Visit the community portal to see what the community is working on ** Article stubs ** ** * Review the list of images needed to properly illustrate the articles * Give feedback or just say hello at the forums. * If you are new to wikis, read Help:Getting Started ;Contributor's quick start ... align=left width=16 break=no buttonlabel=New article Illustrations needed Article stubs ... or just type a hello message here Featured Video thumb|300px|left|32nd America's Cup a.k.a. Virtual Skipper 5 * Maybe you have panoramic video of one of the racing 'Venues' featured in VSK5 ! Featured article ;Boat Scenario: Animated and still images. Download, unzip and run. It doesn't get any easier than this! 5 Languages. [[Video:How to use Boat Scenario|thumb|300px|right|''Boat Scenario (GNU General Public License)]] ;Tunngle How many of your mates are playing online ''right now? (more) Not using Tunngle? [[#Recent_activity_online|The same information is available for '''virtualskipper.com']]'' Ubisoft acquired Nadeo on 5 October 2009. (read more) ;Rule mapping table: The VSK auto-umpire is designed around ISAF RRS ('''2005-2008). This wiki's articles are based on ISAF RRS (2009-2012). ... (read more) ;Sail Simulator 5: If you've played both games then why not compare the strengths and weaknesses of the two here ... (write a review) Recent activity online courtesy of vsksailing.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse